User blog:User909/Hypneegee File of June 2016: Testimony or message from Hypneegee himself?
Since the dawn of Weegkind, many Hypneegee files have surfaced this wikia. I covered one of them here. But the Hypneegee file of June (or "Juny") is actually special. And why is that, you ask? Because it was written by Hypneegee himself. It's a complex semantic cryptography spawned from the depths of hell and delivered by Hypneegee himself. I'll show you how: The first significant event to happen is when the author (Hypneegee himself) searches for "Hypneegee" in YT for some reason. Then, "Hypnea Gee" is suggested. Now you might just ignore this information, but it's actually very useful in understanding Hypneegee and also to reinforce my past totally scientific theories. We all know that "Gee" is a suffix we add to Fakegees. But what about Hypnea? Well, Hypnea is a genus of red algae. Algae produce 70% of the air we breath. This is more proof of Hypneegee's influence over the universe. Next, the author plays Minecraft and then finds a "creepy entity" on a village. 5 seconds later, the game crashes with a message that asks if the game is modded or not. It also says it detected a "mysterious" entity. Next, the author goes to the Hypneegee page, translates all the stuff there and tries to reach logical conclusions. But the strange part of this paragraph is that it does not translate "扩展". That means spread. So this is yet another proof that Hypneegee himself wrote this. He didn't want us to know of his ability to spread. Next, the author tries playing Minecraft again. The framerate then changes to 666 after the "entity" teleports behind the player and the game crashes. "666". You know what this means? That's right! The devil works for Hypneegee! Apart from that, don't you find strange the player knew about the creature teleporting BEHIND him? Unless he was on 3rd person view (people rarely use it by the way), he would not have know something teleported behind him. MORE PROOF! The author then posts the footage on YT, but it gets deleted. Some zalgo stuff happens and then the author opens Firefox...or DEATHFOX. The author then finds a cobblestone statue of said entity and mines it. Next, a "kid-like" creatue appears next to the author and it had "Hypneegee's glowing eyes". The author then wakes up and thinks it was all a dream...but duh, it wasn't. Now, by the end of this, you may be asking yourself: Why didn't the author get into detail of that "entity"? He encountered it numerous times and the only possible description of it was "kid-like". And we don't even know if he is referring to Hypneegee himself or a proxy. So yeah, the author is obviously hiding information from us. In reality, the author just wrote this to confuse some of us and also to spread more information about Hypneegee. The kid may just be a proxy of Hypneegee, proving even further that he can spread. The sheer amount of possible infected may be bigger than we expect. The author is definitely infected. You may be infected too. Maybe I am infected as well! Category:Blog posts